Eris the Spider/Relationships
This page is comprised of Eris the Spider's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Coming from a broken home, Eris had little friends or allies, especially given her profession as an assassin and mercenary. However, she had a select few whom she relied on and most of her relationships with others were purely business. Affiliations Gossamer Clan Eris is a former member of the Gossamer Clan of spider ninjas. Relatives *Unknown father *Unnamed mother *Unknown mate *Rhea, Chloe, Grace and several others (children) Eris does not reveal any personal details and often retains a cold exterior during her work as a mercenary. Mother Eris had a horrible relationship with her mother growing up. As a child born of rape, Eris was viewed by her mother as a constant reminder of the traumatic incident. As a result, Eris was subjected to physical and emotional abuse almost every waking hour. When she got older, Eris ran away from home and never saw or spoke to her mother again. Mate As a part of the Gossamer mating ritual, Eris selected a mate out of all the males present. She had selected a male Gossamer ninja purely because he had the most desirable traits for producing optimal offspring, though she mentioned in her journal that Deathstalker was far superior. Eris held no romantic feelings towards her mate and purely chose him to participate in Gossamer mating so she could purge herself of the hormones that built up as a result of constantly ignoring the mating season for years. Children Eris gave birth to a clutch of eggs before her death. However, she never met any of her children and left them all in the care of the Gossamer Clan. Three of her daughters, however, became fascinated by her and determined to discover how she died. Friends Deathstalker the Scorpion Eris was Deathstalker's parter and the object of his affections. She had a competitive rivalry with Deathstalker before eventually teaming up with him. The two had been pursuing the same target and as they encountered each other more and more times, their focus eventually shifted to each other as opposed to their jobs. Eventually, Eris proposed that they team up, as their combined experience would make them an expert team. Trust was slow to build between them, but he eventually became the only person she trusted with her life. She would often treat him like a pupil and attempt to teach him her philosophical views and various proverbs. Though Deathstalker often became frustrated with these habits of hers - since he could not decipher the meanings of the proverbs until much later - he came to have an appreciation for what she had to offer on his view. When she became critically injured during a job, Deathstalker tried to get her to some medical attention. She stopped him and knowing that she had little time left, asked him to sit with her and look at the stars. She succumbed to her injuries shortly after and died. After Deathstalker buried her, he took some of her armor and weapons and slew the one responsible for her death. After this, Deathstalker spread and encouraged the rumor that he betrayed and killed Eris in order to hide his feelings for her as well as further his reputation, knowing that Eris would have done the same. He would never truly move on from her death and had become more lost than ever. He frequently visits her grave to ask for her advice, hoping she will give him some sort of sign of what to do. Having lost any motivation to live, Deathstalker simply continues his work as a mercenary and assassin until he dies. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z